Sacrifice
by bruxi
Summary: Se había dejado llevar por su egoísmo y por palabras llenas de veneno. Ahora, ya no había marcha atrás.


**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **muerte de personaje.

**Este oneshot participa en la actividad "¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: Mes del Terror" del foro ¡Siéntate!, cuyo link aparece abajo:**

******www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad -Mes-del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate**

**Sacrifice**

Sus ojos se abrieron ante los susurros de ropas que se aproximaban. Allí, recostada sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol, con sus bichos de almas rodeándola, parecía más fantasmal que nunca entre la oscuridad de una noche sin luna.

El susurro se detuvo—. ¿Quién eres?—preguntó, con voz fría.

—La pregunta no es quién soy yo, sino, más bien ¿quién eres tú?—La pregunta la desconcertó y adoptó una posición fría y altanera.

—Una sacerdotisa. —Una carcajada rasposa y ronca inundó el silencio del bosque.

—¿Seguro? Yo diría que hace mucho que has dejado de serlo, miko Kikyô. —Sus ojos se endurecieron y bajó del árbol, preparando su arco y sus flechas.

—¿Quién eres? Sal de dondequiera que estés. —Una silueta emergió de entre los árboles del bosque, y Kikyô la reconoció al instante—. Bruja—susurró, tensando aún más la cuerda del arco. La anciana frente a ella esbozó una sonrisa desdentada.

—En efecto, soy una bruja ¿pero estás segura de que tú eres una sacerdotisa?

—¡Largo de aquí!—exclamó. Las brujas eran humanas que habían cedido su alma a seres oscuros a cambio de poder. Invocaban los más oscuros hechizos y conjuraban las más horribles criaturas para sus propósitos. Y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era engañar a los humanos para que hicieran tratos con ellas.

—¿No quieres oír lo que tengo que decir, _sacerdotisa_?—Kikyô tembló al notar el énfasis que la bruja ponía en la última palabra.

—No me interesa. —Ella sonrió.

—Yo creo que sí. —Sacó una bola de cristal de entre su negra capa con capucha y sopló sobre la superficie. Al minuto, unas borrosas imágenes aparecieron, haciéndose cada vez más nítidas.

Apretó los dientes al distinguir la escena que la bola mostraba: eran InuYasha y sus amigos. Parecían contentos: el monje y la exterminadora estaban charlando, la gata dormitaba sobre el regazo de su dueña, el zorrito parecía entretenido en lanzar una peonza al suelo, e InuYasha estaba frente a una fogata, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos metidos en su haori, la espada apoyada sobre su hombro y… ¡Era humano!. ¿Por qué era humano? ¡A ella nunca le había mostrado su forma humana! Y lo que hizo que su cuerpo temblara, fue ver que su reencarnación, aquella chiquilla de ropas extrañas, Kagome, se encontraba recostada contra InuYasha, tapada con una manta y al parecer leyendo algo en voz alta. Al hanyô no parecía molestarle el gesto en absoluto, es más, juraría que era una sonrisa aquello que asomaba a sus labios.

La intimidad de la escena la abrumó: parecían una pareja de recién casados, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos. Ella nunca había hecho algo semejante con el hanyô, su condición de miko no se lo habría permitido.

Apretó de nuevo la mandíbula—. ¿Por qué me enseñas esto? ¿Qué sabes de mí?—La voz rota hizo que la anciana ampliara su sonrisa. Guardó la bola de cristal de nuevo entre sus ropas.

—Sé muchas cosas. Llevo tiempo observándote. Demasiado, quizá. ¿Qué harías si te digo que esto que acabas de ver, tiene solución? ¿Qué puedes volver a ser humana?

—¡No quiero escucharte, bruja! ¡Márchate!

—Oh, sí que quieres. —Kikyô apretó los ojos y el agarre sobre el arco y la flecha disminuyó.

—Vuestros hechizos y conjuros siempre conllevan un precio. No caeré en tu trampa. —La anciana rio.

—No hay ninguna trampa, querida niña. —La repentina dulzura en la voz de la mujer le embotó los sentidos. Quiso luchar contra ello, pero algo en su interior la empujaba a escuchar lo que esa bruja tenía que decirle—. Solo tienes que recuperar tus almas, eso es todo.

—Mis almas no…

—Lo sé. Pero hay otras que pueden servir. Y tú sabes cuáles son. —Le entregó una daga de plata bellamente ornamentada. Los símbolos grabados en la empuñadura de marfil eran desconocidos para Kikyô.

Soltó sus armas y recogió la daga de las manos ajadas de la bruja. La anciana sonrió—. Ahora ve, criatura. Recupera lo que por derecho te pertenece. —Los susurros se mezclaron con el viento y desaparecieron, al igual que la figura de la bruja. Solo un último murmullo permaneció:

_Te estaré observando_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sus viejos huesos crujieron y protestaron ante el frío nocturno. Se arrebujó en el futón, tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Cada estación le costaba más y más soportar las heladas del invierno. No sabía cuánto tiempo más le quedaría.

Resoplando frustrada, decidió levantarse y prender un fuego, a ver si así conseguía de una vez el tan ansiado calor y podía dormir en paz.

Unos ruidos en el exterior de la cabaña llamaron su atención. Frunció el ceño ¿sería algún yôkai? La aldea era relativamente segura desde que InuYasha y sus amigos pasaban por allí y exterminaban a todo aquel que osaba adentrarse en el bosque, pero nunca se sabía.

Tomó su arco y un carcaj de flechas, dispuesta a averiguarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la esterilla se movió, revelando al intruso. El alivio la invadió al reconocer la estilizada figura de su hermana—. Onee-sama… ¿qué haces aquí?

—He venido a verte, Kaede. —La anciana sacerdotisa parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Naraku anda cerca?—Kikyô negó lentamente con la cabeza y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada. Metió la mano entre sus ropas y aferró con fuerza la daga—. ¿Entonces?

—Dime, Kaede, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por tu hermana mayor? ¿Aquella que te crio y cuidó como una madre?—Sin saber por qué, Kaede sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, pero aún así contestó.

—¡Claro que sí, onee-sama! Haría cualquier cosa para aliviar tu dolor. —Kikyô esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Inmediatamente, unos bichos de almas entraron en la cabaña y rodearon a la vieja miko, aprisionándola cuales serpientes y levantándola en el aire. El terror invadió los sentidos de Kaede, haciéndola temblar.

—¿O-onee-sama? ¿Qué… —Ya ya no pudo seguir. El brillante y afilado filo de la daga se clavó sin piedad en su cuerpo, atravesando su piel directamente al corazón.

La sangre salpicó a Kikyô, manchando sus impolutas ropas, tiñéndolas de escarlata al instante. Sin perder tiempo, la miko cerró los ojos y se concentró, llamando a las almas que ahora pugnaban por salir del cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

Esas obedecieron la silenciosa orden y, cual profesión de luces, entraron una a una en el cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos de la mujer.

Kikyô sintió como, poco a poco, volvía a sentir, a respirar, a notar el latido de su corazón. Rio, feliz, sin importarle el horrendo acto que acababa de cometer: era humana de nuevo, podía sentir otra vez.

InuYasha la querría a su lado y al fin podrían llevar a cabo la promesa de hacía cincuenta años.

Pero entonces, otras imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, recuerdos que parecían pertenecerle y no pertenecerle al mismo tiempo: vio a Kaede de bebé, acurrucada contra su pecho, llorando; la vio dando sus primeros pasos; sujetando por primera vez el arco y las flechas; comiendo sin parar; jugando con los demás niños de la aldea; enferma sobre su futón, clamando por ella sin parar.

_¡Onee-sama es la mejor! ¡Quiero ser como ella cuando sea mayor! ¡Te quiero, onee-sama!_

Y la horrible realidad de lo que había hecho cayó sobre ella como un mazo. Al abrir los ojos, soltó el grito más desgarrador que había salido nunca de sus labios: su hermanita, su pequeña hermana, muerta.

Asesinada por su egoísmo.

Sus gritos y sollozos despertaron a la aldea entera, cuyos habitantes se movieron rápido para descubrir el por qué de tanto alboroto.

Mientras la risa maléfica de una bruja resonaba en el bosque.

_Cuidate de las brujas; de sus cantos, conjuros y hechizos._

_Porque sus malas artes, siempre conllevan un precio._

_Siempre._

**Fin Sacrifice**

**¡YAHOI! ¡Tercer reto terrorífico cumplido! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Siento que le ha faltado algo, pero... bleh, vosotros opináis xD.**

**Quiero dedicar esta pequeña historia, como agradecimiento especial, a Fireeflower, porque sin ella jamás habrían salido a flote las palabras. ¡Va para ti, guapetona! **

**Y también quiero hacer mención especial a todas las chicas del foro ¡Siéntate!. ¡Sois las mejores, piratillas! No sé qué haría sin vuestras locuras diarias xD. Sobre todo a las moderadoras Morgan, Agatha y Ari, porque sin ellas, el foro no sería lo que es ¡espero seguiros leyendo a todas por aquí, niñas!**

**Y nada más, buenas noches, que estoy que me caigo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
